New World
by keiranasmith
Summary: He loved her, but a hollow kills him so know he spends rest of his life with her, an old relative of the kuchiki family returns due to his presence what happens? R&R, My first fanfic


disclaimer-i do not own bleach  
A/U- this is my first fanfic so dont laugh but please review and give me tips, i set it out like this as if it was a script

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

rukia-Ichiiigoo please dont die, not know i need you  
ichigo-rukia dont worry i wont die, besides if i do you can find me in soul socity and the-*cough* and then we can be together for ever  
rukia-ichigo please you have a life to live here you dont have to die

ichigo-come on rukia i wont make it, no kidou will heal this *points to hole in chest* the hollow has corrupted it i am a gonna

~flash back~  
rukia-yea the hollows over here quick  
ichigo-yea i know give me chance this body is is irritating me so bad im going to just leave it here  
rukia-ICHIGO get over here there is two of them, ichigo? Ichigo were are you?  
ichigo-i am right here rukia *jumps over and slices first hollow inhalf*  
rukia-took your time did you not?

ichigo-Hey i am not the one that got us lost getting here so dont start with that 'MIDGET'

*both climb back in bodies*  
rukia-WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL ME STRAWBERRY?  
ichigo-i called you a MIDGET - MIDGET  
*creepy duh duh duh duh music playing*  
ichigo-RUKIA LOOK OUT - ARGHHHHHH  
rukia-ICHIGO NOOOO Some no mai, Tsukishiro

*hollow dies*  
~end flash back~  
ichigo-R-rukia-a i lo- i love y-y *ichigo dies*

she turns to a red haired guy who wore a black kimino with a sword slung to his side  
rukia-Renji please look after him  
renji-sure ruks for you, when will you be back?  
rukia-after i see his family  
renji turns to look at the group of people getting closer  
renji-hey ruks  
rukia-yea renji  
renji-it looks like you dont have to go to then  
rukia-Huh?

*she looks where he points to see ichigo's father isshin and two sisters yuzu and karin running over shortly followed by rukia's and ichigo's school friends the big breasted orihime, the nerdy quincy ishida and sad the big mexican*

isshin-RUKIA what happend where is ichigo? his retsue is gone?  
rukia-he is O-over there  
*they all look to where she pointed to see ichigo's blood body  
isshin-NO my only boy  
*they were all nelt down beside his body sobbing even the tough mexican who hardly spoke  
ishida-Rukia what happened?  
orihime-YEA WHAT HAPPENED!  
ishida-orihime calm down im certain it was not her fault  
orihime-NO ISHIDA I WILL NOT CALM DOWN, HE PUT HIS FAITH IN YOU WE ALL DID, AND KNOW HE IS DEAD AND YOU ARE STILL ALIVE YOU BITCH  
rukia-we-we were arguing but another hollow appered but we did not notice itm till it was too late it went for me but ichigo pushed me out of the way, im sorry isshin  
isshin-no it is okay at least he died protecting a loved one, so he never did ask you out then?  
rukia-Huh? what do you mean Mr Kurosaki?

isshin-Well rukia my son loves you, if you dont belive me ask ishida or chad, judging by the look on orihime's face she did not know  
rukia-H-h-he loved me... "R-rukia-a i lo- i love y-y " i cant belive it.  
ishida-its true rukia-san he told me him self  
chad-Mmmmm  
rukia-that idiot never told me

yuzu-Erm ishida?  
ishida-yea yuzu  
yuzu-you may wanna have a word with orihime *points*

ishida looks where she points to see orihime getting angrier bye the minute

ishida-*gulp* Erm orihime whats the matter?  
orihime-he was sopposed to love me, ME, not HER!  
ishida-calm down he died protecting her he chose to do it

orihime-yea but he was ment to like me  
ishida-no orihime dont you get it?  
orihime-get what i-shi-da  
ishida-it is me that likes you not him he likes rukia we all know that  
orihime-you like me ishida?  
ishida-yes since the day i first laid eyes on you~  
orihime- *blush*  
orihime-lets go home ishida *grabs hand*  
rukia-are you of as well chad?  
chad-Yes  
rukia-look im sorry  
chad-its okay he would have wanted it  
rukia-thanks and thats the most you have ever said :)  
chad-Mmmm bye

'with ishida, orihime and chad gone the people that were left were rukia and the kurosaki family'  
isshin-rukia did he say anything before he went?

rukia-yes he said he loves you all  
isshin-mmmm well lets get his body and go home there is no point in staying out here in the cold. are you coming rukia?  
rukia-yea i guess

~mean while~ 

ichigo-damn my stomach hurts last time i play with a hollow *rubs belly*  
thug leader-HEY YOU FREAK!  
ichigo-oh for god sake  
ichigo-WHAT!  
thug leader-WE WANNA FIGHT YOU!  
ichigo-YEA  
thug 1-YEA  
ichigo-WELL BRING IT ON YOU STUPID BALD HEADED IDIOT!

thug leader-IM NOT BALD!  
ichigo- WELL FROM HERE IT LOOKS LIKE IT BALDY, BALDY, BALDY  
thug leader-GET HIM BOYS!

~10 minutes later~

ichigo-WHAT IS THAT ALL YOU HAVE GOT?  
thug 1-ohhh my head hurts  
thug 2-i think my legs broke  
thug leader-MY NOSE, MY BEAUTIFUL NOSE  
ichigo-OH SHUT UP!  
thug leader-ARGHHHHHH  
*silence*  
ichigo-OPPS i think i killed him  
thug 1-ARGH RUN AWAY!  
thug 2-I CANT MY LEGS BROKE

~other side of soul socity~

renji-dammit ichigo were are you? she is going to kill me?  
matsumoto-who is going to kill who renji?  
renji-oh matsumoto? rukia will  
matsumoto-why is she gonna kill you? did you do something wrong?  
renji-What? No .. ichigo died so know im trying to find him  
matsumoto-wait ichigo died?  
renji-yea a hollow killed him while he was protecting rukia  
matsumoto-well its to late know so look in the morning, plus i can get some help  
renji-yea i soppose so

~meanwhile on earth~

isshin-Hey rukia  
rukia-Yea isshin?  
isshin-When are you setting of back?  
rukia-not long why?  
isshin-i need to talk to you  
rukia-oh? okay  
isshin-take a seat please  
rukia-Errmmm sure *sits down*  
isshin-well were do i start?

~next day~  
renji-Erm rangiku what is this lot doing here?  
matsumoto-they came to help  
renji-but this lot  
matsumoto-Huh?  
renji-toshiro and hisagi but why is zaraki, ikkaku and yumichika here?  
matsumoto-ohhh they wanted to help  
renji-yea but why?  
matsumoto-i dont know?... hey zaraki-tichou ikkaku, yumichika why you want to help?  
zaraki-to finish off our fight duh plus we would have to do paperwork otherwise

~meanwhile~

ichigo-Hey how do i get to seritie from here?  
stranger-oh just keep going that way  
ichigo-thanks (wierd but the tower is the other way)

stranger-yea the orange haired demon is on his way know boss  
thug leader-good work, he will pay for what he did to my nose

~meanwhile~

rukia-oh my god i cant belive what isshin told me, its so wierd, oh well i wonder if renji has bayakuya-him yet?  
rukia-Oh nii-sama i did not see you there...  
bayakuya-so he has died has he?  
rukia-what how did you?  
bayakuya-renji told matsumoto who told every one else  
rukia-oh ok  
bayakuya-what did isshin tell you?  
rukia-ah he said that ichigo...

~meanwhile~ 

ichigo-that old bloke must have given me wrong directions!  
thug leader-NO he gave you the right ones alright  
ichigo-not you again baldy  
thug leader-IM NOT BALD  
ichigo-YEA SURE  
thug leader-GET HIM NOW!  
*ichigo gets knocked out*

meanwhile

renji-hey thats ichigo's reiatsu lets go guys  
matsumoto-HEY!  
renji-and girls  
yachiru-YAY KEN-CHAN gets to play with ichi

zaraki-IM GOING TO SOO LOVE THIS

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\


End file.
